


we're running off fumes

by Marmeladeskies



Series: Kinktober 2020 [13]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Heavy Petting, Kinktober 2020, Light Smut, Nipple Play, PWP, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmeladeskies/pseuds/Marmeladeskies
Summary: day 30: nipple play
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett
Series: Kinktober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948060
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77





	we're running off fumes

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy! :)

Jester’s boobs are, simply put, pretty much perfect. At least in Beau’s opinion. They’re a great size, they’re soft and they smell really nice. Beau wants to bury her face in between them all day, ideally. She wonders if Jester would let her. 

Jester’s nipples are a darker blue than the rest of her skin, and it’s intriguing. It’s so easy to just pull down the top of Jester’s dress and run her fingers or her mouth over them, suck on them, tease them until they’re hard and until Jester is blushing and holding on to her shoulders. 

“Beau, that feels soooo good…”, she whispers into Beau’s hair, and Beau wants that to be her personal soundtrack from now on, please and thank you. She teases one of them with her tongue, and Jester lets out the prettiest little whimper. “Do that again…”

Beau does, and then sucks it into her mouth while gently pinching the other between two fingers. Jester honest to the gods  _ shudders _ and squirms, thighs rubbing together. Beau’s mouth, though occupied, curls into a grin. 

There’s a knock at the door, interrupting this delicious moment, and Beau swears she’ll kill whoever-

“Are you two ready? We’re leaving in two minutes!”, Fjord calls from outside the door. Jester answers with an annoyed whine, making Beau laugh. 

“One minute Fjord! Go away!” There’s grumbling from the other side of the door, and then footsteps leading away from it. Jester gives another sad, annoyed noise. 

Beau pulls away from her- probably one of the hardest things she’s ever done- and Jester stuffs her breasts back into her dress with a sad little sigh. Her stiff nipples are still more than visible through the fabric, though. It looks kind of cute. And hot. 

“We’ll go on later.”, Beau promises her, and watches as Jester’s face lights up adorably. 

“Good, because I’m really, really wet right now.” She stands from the bed, and Beau stays back for a second, just staring. 

  
  


Jester will be the death of her one day, for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> please remember to leave kudos or a comment if you enjoyed it, they mean a lot <3


End file.
